Happy New Year
}}“'Happy New Year'” is a song by Justin Bieber featuring Jaden Smith. Justin tweeted on 2011's New Year's Eve along with a link to his new song, "Thank you for 2011, lets have a better 2012! #happynewyear." Audio Happy New Years from Justin Bieber & Jaden Smith Lyrics Smith Girl it's almost a new year, and its too clear, me you and a root beer, float In my house 'bout to count down cause we got the whole crew here Yo they bout to party hardy. lookin for a hottie with a nice body Ooh ya'll have fun with that and we don't need a mistletoe, we was under that like 20 minutes ago And if you can give me all your love you better give me some more The new years commin you aint trippin no more So I dont need music bout to listen to yo'h-h-h-h-h heart beat Try to stop me if you want to but you know you dont want to So don't do it, dont ruin the moment I put me and you in Bieber It's the start of the new year, baby, baby yeah And I know what to do with it, baby baby yeah Im gonna make your cheeks red when I kiss your neck Girl im never leavin cause you are the best babe Yeah yeah. I wanna give you everything Never feel, yeah Cause girl you're coming home with me, yeah 5,4,3,2,1 Kiss me Kiss me 5,4,3,2,1 Kiss me Kiss me Its the new year me and you girl yeah I know this love is true I remember when you moved here everything was oh so new and Yeah I promise to be true and ill give all my love to you Jaden smith is to my right thats the cougar and hes got a root beer Smith Uh got friends I called em all Cause 2012 is the year of the love And we gon' start it off We can get a plane today and get a car toma' We dont do it small at all No girl tell me what I gotta to do I can be the beat that you rockin to I can do anything nothing is impossible especially with you girl And I never need a new girl This love is true girl Aye welcome to the crew girl 2012 im so excited The mayans was lien nobodys dyin' Yeah girl but you knew that Knockin' at your door like Who's That? Yes I love you, you say true dat Guys they want you I say too bad Bieber It's the year, I wanna give you everything Never feel, yeah Cause girl you're coming home with me, yeah 5,4,3,2,1 Kiss me Kiss me 5,4,3,2,1 Kiss me Kiss me If you got a girl put your hand up Ladies if you got a man put your hands up If you got a girl put your hand up Ladies if you got a man put your hands up 2012 is the year To be better Stronger And closer to the people around you So grab someone special And just You know 5,4,3,2,1 Kiss me Kiss me 5,4,3,2,1 Kiss me Kiss me 5,4,3,2,1 Kiss me Kiss me 5,4,3,2,1 Kiss me Kiss me References Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Jaden Smith